


Filthy

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Top Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He must have finally dozed off at some point, because next thing he knew, he was woken up by someone knocking on the door.Holy shit! His visitor was attacking him!Richie fell to the bed with a yelp, but before he could fully scream, his attacker was climbing into his lap and kissing him.Okay, Richie wasn't entirely opposed to that, but he usually at least knew what the person he was kissing looked like. So reluctantly he pulled back, and he smiled when he saw that it was Eddie."Why did you stop?" Eddie asked angrily, his hands grasping at the hem of Richie's t-shirt."I had to make sure it wasn't your mom. You have similar kissing techniques."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous, Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **prompt**
> 
> trans eddie, the two of them are stupid horny for each other and Finally have a chance to have sex for the first time? feat. both of them having an absolutely filthy mouth and being desperate for each other + bonus points if eddie gets absolutely railed
> 
> post-IT chapter two please!

Sexuality had been confusing enough when puberty had hit Richie like a Mac truck, but then Eddie had to go and make it worse.

He hadn't gone by Eddie back then, but Richie wasn't an asshole. He realized, once Eddie had told the Losers at the Jade his name, that he had always been Eddie. Which was a weight off of Richie's shoulders.

Not like any of that was about him. His first thought at finding out Eddie was trans should not have been 'Oh, thank God. I'm still gay.'

Because he had always been in love with Eddie since he had come to five year old Richie's rescue, pulling a Band-Aid from his fanny pack when Richie had taken a tumble during recess. But by the time they were thirteen, Richie was well aware that when he should have been looking at girls, he was looking at boys.

(He didn't need the stupid fucking clown to point that out.)

He noticed how Mike filled out, gaining muscles from all the farm work. He noticed the bow of Bill's lips when he spoke. He noticed how curly Stan's hair was, and how he wanted to run his hands through it. He noticed how Ben would flush when he was embarrassed, and how handsome his rosy cheeks were.

But he didn't love any of them like he loved Eddie.

He knew that should have made him happy. Maybe he wasn't gay after all.

He knew he was only lying to himself, though.

So he had buried his feelings and didn't dare breath a word to anyone. Perhaps he had hugged Eddie a little too long when he was packing up and leaving Derry to go and make his name, but Eddie hadn't pointed it out.

What would have been the point then?

Now, Richie was forty. He understood sexuality could be fluid. He still identified as gay, and was slightly prouder of it then he had been, but he _had_ dated people who were neither man nor woman. And as his memories started to come back after Mike's call, he decided then and there, he had to tell Eddie how he felt.

How he _had_ felt, he meant.

But, yeah, then Eddie was Eddie, Eddie was _hot_ , and Richie was definitely still in love (and still very, _very_ gay.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It had felt weird to go back to his room at the Derry Inn, take a sower, and lay down for a nap as if nothing had happened. He knew he should be exhausted, since he hadn't slept in about 48 hours, but honestly, he felt like running victory laps. Normally he would work off this kind of nervous energy by fucking, but obviously he wasn't going to do that in fucking Derry.

Especially not when the love of his life was down the hall.

He must have finally dozed off at some point, because next thing he knew, he was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

He stumbled over and let them in, not even bothering to see who it was. He knew it had to be one of the Losers, because who else could it be, so he wasn't worried about being attacked.

_Holy shit! His visitor was attacking him!_

Richie fell to the bed with a yelp, but before he could fully scream, his attacker was climbing into his lap and kissing him.

Okay, Richie wasn't entirely opposed to that, but he usually at least knew what the person he was kissing looked like. So reluctantly he pulled back, and he smiled when he saw that it was Eddie.

"Why did you stop?" Eddie asked angrily, his hands grasping at the hem of Richie's t-shirt.

"I had to make sure it wasn't your mom. You have similar kissing techniques."

Oh shit. He probably shouldn't be comparing Eddie to his mother. That had to be crossing some sort of line, right?

He braced himself for impact, but instead of pummeling Richie with his fists, Eddie pummeled him with his lips.

(Okay, so Richie didn't have much brain power at the moment. Given the circumstances, that should be forgivable.)

"Think you're so funny," Eddie said in between kisses. "I hate you."

"I have some pretty damning evidence that you don't hate me at all."

"Thank you, by the way," Eddie blurted out, suddenly serious and sincere. "For saving my life."

"Oh. Of course, Eds. If that is what this is about, though, consider the debt paid."

Eddie rolled his eyes and then nipped at Richie's neck.

"Okay, so maybe I _don't_ hate you. I definitely like you, and maybe, I possibly even more than like you. And I'm pretty sure you don't hate me, definitely like me and possibly even more than like me as well."

"Yes, God. I definitely more than like you Eddie," Richie said, tilting his head so that he could have better access.

It was silent for a moment as Eddie marked him up, Richie whining underneath him. He leaned back to admire his handiwork after giving Richie _at least_ five freaking hickeys. Richie loved it.

"Okay, good," Eddie said, rubbing his thumb over one of the hickeys. "Then, there's nothing holding us back from doing this. We can talk about mushy feelings later. Right now, I need you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for days."

Richie let out another yelp. Except, this time, it was _totally_ a sexy yelp.

"Think you can handle that?" Eddie asked as he ground his hips down. "Or are you all talk?"

"No, I can definitely take care of you, baby," Richie said, reaching around to palm Eddie's ass.

"Good. Now get this hideous shirt off already."

Richie looked down at the tee he had put on for his nap and laughed. It would be his luck that he would grab the one with the cartoon penis reminding you to get your prostate checked regularly.

"Only if you take yours off too," he said, but he didn't wait for Eddie to agree before he was pulling it off and tossing it across the room.

Considering how zealous Eddie was, though, he wasn't going to waste any time. He quickly tossed his shirt in the same direction, and Richie wasted no time in getting his hands on Eddie's abs, because he had freaking abs! He also had two straight scars across his chest, and Richie wasn't sure what the protocol was about that. He really wanted to kiss them, and then maybe get his mouth on Eddie's nipples, but he didn't want to cross any boundaries. There was the possibility that maybe Eddie didn't want him to touch there or even something as simple as he just wasn't into it.

Well, hey, communications was key. 

He was about to ask when Eddie sat up and shucked his pants off, and Richie had completely forgotten what he was going to say. Eddie was wearing the tightest little briefs. The tightest little _white_ briefs, and the front of them were soaked through. Richie wanted to face plant directly into them and suck on the material.

"God, why are you being so slow?" Eddie asked as he started pulling Richie's sweats off.

"Why are you being so fast?" Richie shot back, like he wasn't as desperate to get his hands all over him. As it was, he had one hand squeezing Eddie's bicep and the other planted right back on his ass.

And, also, did it feel good to free his dick.

What? Why would he wear boxers under his sweats when he was taking a nap? He was in the comfort of his own room. Well, his room at the inn. He had paid for it, though, so for the time being it was his!

"Of course you're actually big," Eddie said with a groan as he crawled back onto the bed.

Richie forced himself to stop shamelessly groping Eddie so he could run a comforting hand through his hair.

"Hey, we don't have to do that if you don't want to. You should know by now that I'm very talented with my mouth." He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it obscenely. "There's plenty of options."

"No. Don't you dare," Eddie growled, shoving a finger at Richie's chest. "Don't you dare back down now. God, you've got to be the biggest I'll have ever had. I'm going to be _so_ full."

"Oh, you like it, huh?" Richie asked with a grin. He reached down and lazily stroked his cock, laughing when Eddie visibly gulped. "Yeah, I'm gonna fill you up so good that no one else is ever gonna be enough for you."

"Fuck yes, Richie. Ruin me."

Richie pushed Eddie's briefs down around his thighs and grabbed between his legs. Eddie glared at him before demonstrating how it was properly done.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just eager," Richie said sheepishly.

Eddie didn't need to know that he had absolutely no experience when it came to this, although it was pretty obvious. He had to know that Richie had absolutely no experience.

He followed what Eddie had shown him, causing the other man to slump forward against him as he moaned loudly. It was the best kind of encouragement, so Richie started to move faster. He certainly was surprised, then, when Eddie tried to bat his hand away.

"Sorry... again. Did I... Did I do something wrong?"

"Not like your ego needs it," Eddie said through gritted teeth, "but it's the opposite. You're doing a really good job, and I'm about to cum. You're, uh, a fast learner."

"Okay, but that's a good thing. I want to make you feel good."

"But you haven't fucked me yet."

Eddie looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, which shouldn't have been so adorable, but adorable wasn't what Richie wanted, so he started moving his fingers once more.

"Oh, we're still going to do that. I'm not giving up the chance to fuck your tight little hole, but I'm not going to do it until you beg for it. Don't worry I'm not entirely evil, so I'm going to make you cum first, how about that? You think you'll be more likely to beg if you cum first?"

"I'm fucking begging now," Eddie said, scratching his nails down Richie's arms.

"Jeez, I'm trying to be sexy here, Eds. Come on. Let me make you cum once, and then I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so good."

"Okay," Eddie relented, and it was all Richie needed to start moving his fingers once again.

He stuck to moving in the circular motion that Eddie had shown him, despite wanting to try out some other moves. They could do that later, since as it was, Eddie's dick was sliding between Richie's fingers since he had gotten so wet, and then he was throwing his head back as he moaned loudly.

"Rich, please stop. It's too much," he whined.

"Oh, that was... Wow. I did that."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Don't let it go to your head. Now will you _please_ fuck me?"

Richie pretended to think about it and Eddie started swatting at him.

"Come on Rich. I said please? What more could you possibly want? Oh, please fuck me Richie?" Eddie asked, pitching his voice higher. He clasped his hands together under his chin and batted his eyes. "Please fuck me with your big cock. It's just _so_ big. I'm going to see stars, Richie. Make me see stars, baby."

Richie couldn't help it if his cock twitched at that. Eddie smiled smugly down at him, and before he could say anything, Richie flipped him over and finished taking his briefs off. There were some marks on his thighs from them, and he ducked down to kiss the reddened skin.

"Stop being so sweet," Eddie said with a huff.

"You're the one that's sweet," Richie shot back, and then he licked a stripe from Eddie's hole up to his dick.

Oh yeah. That was _different_. Sweet would definitely be the way Richie described it, though. One taste, and he was craving more.

"Richie," Eddie whined, and Richie laughed against his thigh.

"Aw, come on baby. We can get another orgasm out of you before we move on to the main event, right?"

"You're despicable," Eddie said as he crossed his arms.

"I want to show off how talented I am with my mouth. It's kinda rude to brag about it and then not demonstrate."

"God, you're so annoying. I guess there's no talking you out of it, is there?" Richie shook his head. "Get on with it, then."

"Stop acting like you don't want it."

Richie ran his hands up Eddie's legs before face planting right back in between them. He sucked on Eddie's cock, circling the tip of his tongue around it now and again. As Eddie's breathing sped up, he pulled back and started working on his hole. It wasn't too different from eating ass, and he got a better reaction from Eddie than he ever had from previous partners with the former act, so Richie was pleased as punch.

He fucked into Eddie with his tongue, moaning against him when Eddie clamped down. He threaded his fingers through Richie's hair and gasped out that he was getting close, so Richie licked back up and redoubled his efforts sucking his cock. Eddie's hips left off of the bed, and Richie just went with it and enjoyed the ride, since he wasn't in danger of choking. Eddie pulled his hair hard as he shouted his name, and then he was falling back, limp as a noodle.

"Good, right?" Richie asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You fucking know it was," Eddie said, swatting at him yet again. "Are you done proving that you're a sex god now? Because I'm starting to get impatient here."

"Oh, he's _starting_ to get impatient, he says," Richie pantomimed telling an imaginary audience around the room. "Like he hasn't been begging me to fuck him since he came to my room."

Instead of pointing out that it was a bit hypocritical to say that, since he _had_ promised to fuck Eddie once he begged, Eddie simply grinned. Rather devilishly. 

"If you fuck me now, I'll let you come inside me," he said.

Well, Richie must have died in that cavern and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why the universe was being so kind to him.

"I think my brain is melting out of my ears."

Eddie laughed as he took Richie's cock in hand and positioned it at his hole. The tip sunk in, and they both moaned quietly.

"I don't see any grey matter," Eddie said, and then Richie was laughing, and oh.

That was an interesting sensation.

Richie couldn't hold back any longer. He slid in the rest of the way, sighing when his balls hit the swell of Eddie's ass. Eddie was wiggling around, as if he was searching for more, the greedy bastard. With a growl, Richie snapped his hips forward, and that stilled him.

"Oh fuck, Richie. You really are so big."

"Thought we had established that," Richie grunted as he fucked into Eddie, setting a nice and even pace. "You're so hungry for it, though, baby. I'm not even enough for you, am I? You need something bigger?"

Eddie shook his head frantically.

"No, no. It's perfect. You're perfect. You fill me up so good. I just need _you. To. Move_."

Eddie gave Richie's back a swift kick with the heel of his foot.

"God, you're just drooling for it, aren't you?" Richie asked, as he reached down and started rubbing his cock in time with his thrusts. "You love it."

"Yeah. Love it so much," Eddie agreed. "Always loved getting fucked. The bigger the cock the better. Was always looking for you, wasn't I? Knew you were out there somewhere."

"Knew my monster cock was out there, you mean." Eddie didn't get a chance to form a come back, because he was yelling as he came for the third time. Sure, Richie didn't know exactly what it must be like, but knowing how intense two orgasms in a row could be from his rather adventurous 20s, he figured he should ask, "Do you need a moment?"

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Eddie growled at him, but it wasn't exactly intimidating considering how out of breath he was.

Maybe Richie shouldn't have gotten him off twice before giving him what he really wanted. They weren't young, after all. He seemed to be enjoying himself, at least.

He seemed to be _really_ enjoying himself.

"Do you like how much I can make you cum, sweetheart?" Richie asked, already moving his fingers again, and Eddie let out a strangled sob. "You have to use your words, Eddie. How else will I know if I'm making you feel good?"

"Yeah. Make me feel so good, Richie," Eddie managed to get out, despite the assault on his senses. The moment he opened his mouth, drool started to drip down his chin. "Never have felt this good."

"Oh, yeah? I'm the only one who can do this for you, right?" Richie asked, as he pressed his thumb against Eddie's cock _hard_.

"Yeah, it's only you Richie."

"No one else has ever made you cum like this before?" Eddie shook his head. "What's your record? How many times have you cum in one night?"

Richie slowed down when Eddie didn't answer him. Eddie glared at him as he demanded to know what Richie thought he was doing, and Richie simply repeated the question.

"You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

"You really want to hear me mention other partners in bed?' Eddie rolled his eyes. "Well, all the others only bothered to get me off once they were getting close, so one. But, uh, if we're counting... myself... I, uh, came four times once."

"Oh, Eds," Richie said, with a dreamy sigh. "Do you have a big dildo you use to play with yourself, sweetheart? No. Nope. Never mind. That's not important right now. No, right now we're going to focus on breaking your record."

Eddie's eyes went wide, like a grumpy deer caught in headlights.

"No. Four is more than enough."

"You say that, but I don't think you mean it. I think you want me to make you cum five, six, seven times. Make you cum until you're crying... until you can't remember your name."

"Okay. Just as long as you start fucking me like you actually mean it."

Eddie had moved his hips, trying to take Richie in deeper, and since he had given Richie the go-ahead to do what he wanted, he saw no point in teasing him... again.

He started slamming into Eddie, the headboard hitting the wall behind them, and if Eddie hadn't alerted the entire inn to what they were doing before, that most certainly would. Richie couldn't bring himself to care, because he was busy making Eddie cum again.

"Number four, baby. How ya feeling?"

"Airy," Eddie said, stretching his arms out on the mattress.

The light from the bed side table hit his hair just right that it shone against the left over product that was somehow still clinging to the follicles, and it gave him a halo. Richie's angel. He had saved him from the Deadlights, of course, but he had saved him countless times before that since they had been children. Richie would be mad about having forgotten all of that later, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment dwelling on that. For now, he was going to be grateful that he had the memories back.

God, Richie loved Eddie so much.

"Can I... Can I kiss you here?" he asked, hands hovering above his chest.

Eddie smiled softly and nodded, and Richie ducked down so fast, he bumped his head on Eddie's chin. Neither of them mentioned it, however, because Richie was putting all of his love behind every kiss he placed along Eddie's scars. Eddie put his hands back into Richie's hair, cradling the back of his head, and sighed happily.

It was such a stark contract to everything else they were doing, because Eddie wanted to get fucked hard, so Richie was fucking him _hard_. It worked for them, though, Richie thought. They had always been sour yet sweet.

That reminded him...

He worked his hand between their bodies and started stroking Eddie's cock again. It took only a minute before Eddie was coming again, his whole body shaking as he gasped for air.

"What just happened?"

"Shift in position," Eddie said tersely. "Hitting G-spot. Too much at once."

"Is it really? I can stop."

"Jesus, Richie. Just cum already."

Richie laughed, but Eddie had a point. He was too old and too tired to be drawing it out like this. So he leaned up, took Eddie's ankles in hand so he could hold his legs apart, and started chasing his own orgasm. Despite being selfish, though, Eddie did cry out once more before Richie started to cum, so by the time they were collapsing against the bed into a slightly uncomfortable cuddle, they were both incredibly cum dumb.

It wasn't until Eddie attempted to push Richie off of him, that he remembered... he had gotten to cum in him.

He pulled out reluctantly, but there was something he had always wanted to try, so it was going to be worth it.

He shuffled down the bed, Eddie raising an inquisitive brow and, only offering a wink as an answer, Richie started to eat him out once more.

"Oh my God, Richie. No. That's so filthy," Eddie said, but his legs clamping against Richie's head, thus preventing escape, told Richie he actually approved.

Richie lapped up his own cum like it was a five star meal, cleaning it all up before sucking on Eddie's cock until he came for a seventh, and final, time. Then they finally arranged themselves so they could cuddle comfortably, drifting into a much needed sleep, but not before exchanging whispered, 'I love you's, which honestly felt braver to do in Derry than fucking his friend six ways from Sunday.

Or, should he say his boyfriend, Richie thought? Okay, Eddie was right. They should leave the mushy stuff for later. Richie knew he was still going to have stuff he had to work through, not only thanks to the stupid clown, but also just the world that he had grown up in. It helped to know that Eddie most likely had similar hang ups and that they had each other now, to help.

What more could they ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> do not ask why i, a trans man, decided to write this from the cis guy's POV but i did and that explains richie's internal monologue like he does his best and he'll continue learning and doing better ok! don't judge him for it
> 
> i'm agrajag on here if you want to read my other reddie works and i'm mabelpined on twitter if you want to follow me over there!


End file.
